User blog:TheAnimeKid87/Inanimate Insanity II; The Confirmed Info
As Inanimate Insanity 2 has started and has two already successful episodes, I have decided to give you guys ALL, the confirmed information about it, starting R-i-i-ght from the beginning, I have the pictures, the scoop and the spoilers! This Years Competitors Apple- Apple is a season 1 verteran. She earned her spot in the game by winning a paintball competiton. In season she placed 6th. Apple, this season, she is even more defenitionally challenged and still helps out to the best of her ability, however her stupidness can always cause her to do things she may regret. Apple can be classed as dumb, but when her friends are in trouble, she gets worried about them, extremely worried, she is a nice girl at heart but her rivalries make her look bad, she has the tendency to hold grudges and take away what is important to her enemies. (Marshmallow's Walmart Card.) Balloon- Balloon in season 1 was mean and bossy, he enjoyed being the leader this caused him to do heinous things and be disliked by many others. Due to this, no one in season 2 knows what to think of Balloon, though they do dislike him, despite the fact he would like to start a new. Balloon does try to help but his past intentions make people assume that he may sabotage his team. Baseball- Baseball was very quiet in season 1 and regularly had small rampages. He is self conscious about his weight and agaited due to the fact he is armless. He likes to read and he is friends with Nickel. This season, Baseball intends to compete more, he wants to win the million and is happy that he got another chance. He is very smart and has a dislike for lemons; Cherries- Cherries are two people connected at the stem. They are mischievious and cause commotion, however sometimes they regret their actions. When their jokes are ruined, they dislike whoev er vaused the joke to falter. One cherry gestures what the other is talking about and rarely speaks, while the other one speaks a lot. Cheesy- Cheesy is a huge jokester and everything is literally a joke with him, when a joke, or a pun is made he slaps his knee. He is someone who goes with the flow. Cheesy used to be a security guard but now competes on Inanimate Insanity II. His joes are not always funny and are sometimes unnessecary, causing people to get annoyed with him regularly, despite this the show is always bright and the audience are howling with laughter when he is around. Fan- Fan loves Inanimate Insanity and blogs a lot, his trivia may help in challenges and be annoying at times, sometimeshe forgets he is competing but still competes in challenges, doing well. Fan finds long, long speeches boring and sometimes he can be an outcast because he knows more about the cast than they know about themselves. Knife- Knife is still tough but has a rivalry with Trophy, he isn't the sharpest Knife their is but he is detacated and likes to win, he secretly likes certain embarrassing things which can lead him into a massive amount of trouble. Lightbulb- Lightbulb is the leader of her team and wants to help them win, however this is only if they follow her rules, she has an excessive love for cookies and this causes to be clumsy, but she is always ready to brighten up her teammates day. She takes being leader very seriously and makes sure to follow T.R.O.O.S while competing. Marshmallow- Marshmallow is called 'weak' due to her looking weak, Marshmallow is a fighter and has many tricks up her sleeve, or uh, arm. In challenges she tries her best and is sometimes so close to winning, she is very sweet to her friends but she can be very bitter and cruel to her enemies. Microphone- Microphone is a nice person. but her is usually loud and her teammates get annoyed at her for this, she apologizes frequently and is very good in challenges, she is always up for challenges and likes to try them, sometimes she can be annoyed, however this is extremely rare. Nickel- Nickel is active and does not let the fact that he dosen't have arms get him down, despite this fact he can still climb trees. He is very sarcastic and tries in challenges like everyone else. With him being armless thid does limit how well he does in challenges, he is friends with Baseball and has an allaince with him, he can be very cunning if required. Paintbrush- Paintbrush is very curious and asks questions but is usually interrupted or forgets them, Paintbrush has no gender and is referred to as 'it' by the cast. Paintbrush has ideas and they do work, the theories Paintbrush has are mostly correct. Sometimes Paintbrush can come across as bossy. Soap- Soap is a newbie. She is a clean-freak and needs everything to be clean, sometimes this effects how she performs in challenges, however underneath all of this Soap is actually a nice girl who dosen't let this instability effect her. Suitcase- Suitcase is a pushover. She let's everyone walk all over her. She is very nice, but she has the tendency to let everyone do what they want, she stands up for others and believes in second chances and she almost always helps others and not herself. Test Tube- Test Tube is smart, she can come off as a nerd and as obnoxious, she can build rockets at fast speeds and is the most intelligent in the whole game. Sometimes she is shattered to easily and her knowledge can come off as annoying, she lasts a fair amount in challenges and tries her best just like everyone else. Tissues- Tissues is extremely ill and his sneezes can send him a couple feet away, he says he has a 'Condition' He does want to win and asks to be in an an allaince, however most of the time he comes off as desparate. Soap dislikes him as she is someone who wants everything to be clean. Trophy- Trophy is headstrong and he thinks he is the best he dislikes anyone who is weaker than him and can be spiteful to anyone who gets in his way of winning. He is very rude and mean and does not care about others, he blackmails people and uses them for his own personal gain. Yin-Yang- Yin-Yang are two people who got fused together and they both depise each other greatly. Yin (In Inanimate Insanity) is nice, but Yang (In Inanimate Insanity) is the complete opposite. Due to this they never agree on something and argue a lot. Leaked Pictures TrophyBaseballWatch.png|Could be seen on II's Facebook page SoapCherriesJoke.png|Seen on II's FB page Season2FB.png Season2Cover.png Confirmed Facts *Yin-Yang is in the opening scene of II episode 3 and they see a Dr. Fizz machine *Tissues is the first eliminated *Episode 1 & 2 are called Breaking The Ice and Marsh on Mars *Cheesy and Balloon weren't origninally going to be in season 2 *Lightbulb and Baseball are team captains *The Bright Lights are Lightbulb's team *The Grand Slams are Baseball's team *There are 19 contestants in season 2 *Toilet joins the cast as MePhone4's assistant *8 contestants who are originals are in season 2 *Season 2 is named Inanimate Insanity II *Bow is dead and MePhone4 will not revive her *OJ, Taco, Bow, Bomb, Salt, Pepper, Pickel and Paper are NOT in Inanimate Insanity II Category:Blog posts